EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DE FRESAS 100 AÑOS DESPUES
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: El futuro, y la vida de Dai-Kun y Ami Nee-san depende del restaurante en el que tuvieron su primera cita sus bisabuelos, Daigo y Amy; con el restaurante destruido, ¿Podrán arreglar las cosas y hacer que sus bisabuelos se enamoren de nuevo?


**SUMARY:** _Después de los acontecimientos en Kyoyruger 100 años después; los Kyoryugers del futuro ahora toman el mando de defender a la Tierra. Lamentablemente en una pelea, un Debo Monster, destruye un restaurante, mmm no parece tan importante… eso hasta que Candelira les cuenta a sus estudiantes que ese restaurante era muy pero muy crucial, pero sobre todo para Ami Nee-san y Dai-Kun, ¿Por qué solo ellos? Muy simple, el restaurante destruido fue donde hace muchos años sus bisabuelos Daigo y Amy tuvieron su primera cita; ahora que está destruido se ha alterado la línea temporal… Daigo y Amy jamás tuvieron esa cita y jamás se casaron… y esto nos lleva a la posible desaparición de Ami y Dai; ¿Qué harán estos hermanos para resolver este enorme problema? ¿Quién diría que el futuro dependería de un helado de fresas…?_

"**EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DE FRESAS: 100 AÑOS DESPUES"**

**BRAVE 1: ¿QUE EN ESE RESTAURANTE QUE?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**SPIRIT BASE**

― ¡Otra gran victoria para los buenos! ― Exclamó Ichaan, mientras era seguido por los demás a tomar asiento para relajarse.

― Oh Yes, es hora de un Break ― Apoyó Uppy.

El equipo Kyoyruger del futuro había tenido otra dura pelea, pero nada que no pudieran manejar, ahora que el Debo Monster desastroso estaba eliminado, los jóvenes podían descansar.

De pronto su tiempo de relajación se vio interrumpido por unos gritos.

― ¡Candelira-Sama por favor cálmese! ― Pedía Luckiero tratando de apaciguar a su maestra.

― ¿Qué le sucede a Candelira? ― Cuestionó Nobuta-San al momento que acomodaba sus lentes.

― ¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy pero muy malo! ― Exclamaba su Paragona sin dejar de hacer surcos en el piso de la base.

― Creo que se volvió loca ― Dijo Soujiro.

― ¡Soujiro! ― Reprimió Ami Nee-san. ― Vamos, Candelira, porque no mejor tomas asiento y te calmas ― Sugirió la chica.

Con ayuda de su hermano, Ami condujo a Candelira a un asiento. ―Bien, ¿Quieres decirnos que te molesta? ― Cuestionó Dai-Kun, viendo que su maestra se había calmado… o al menos eso creía.

― ¡Ohhh! ¡Esto es malo! ― Volvió a soltar desesperadamente.

El resto golpeó su frente con frustración.

― Escucha Candelira, sólo relájate ― Dijo Nobuta-San calmadamente. ― Muy bien, respira, dentro… fuera… dentro… ― Instruyó un par de veces. Parecía que las cosas se habían enfriado.―Deacuerdo, ahora con calma, cuéntanos ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ―

Candelira tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar. ― Está bien… necesito que me cuenten que ¡¿Rayos sucedió en esa pelea?! ― Gritó eso último haciendo retroceder a los jóvenes frente suyo.

― Sólo lo habitual, destruimos un Debo Monster ― Respondió Soujiro con simpleza.

― No, algo más sucedió y ustedes lo saben ― Declaró la Paragona.

Por un momento la mayoría parecía perdido acerca de la asunto, excepto los hermanos del equipo.

― Dai-Kun… Ami-Nee-san… ― Comenzó a decir Candelira, los mencionados voltearon a verla. ― ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? ―

― Mmm verás… cuando estábamos peleando contra el monstruo en su tamaño gigante… ― Comenzó Ami.

― Nos distrajimos un poco y el Debo Monster destruyó un edificio… ― Prosiguió Dai.

― Pero justo antes de volver aquí no aseguramos que no se perdieron vidas humanas ― Se escudó Ami. ― ¿Verdad Dai-Kun? ―

― Absolutamente… debo admitirlo, el lugar era bonito… pero al menor nadie murió ― Concluyó Dai.

Para ese entonces, los hermanos estaban viendo a Candelira con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, pero tal parece que no funcionó. ― ¡Bakas! ― exclamó al momento de golpearles la cabeza a ambos.

― Ow Ow ¿Eso por qué? ― Pidieron ambos sobándose.

― Lo que destruyeron no era sólo un "lugar bonito" ― Dijo, imitando la voz de Dai, en la frase de comillas. Al instante, los hermanos dejaron de sobarse y el resto se unió a la plática, esto sonaba interesante. ― ¡Era un restaurante! ― Exclamó. Pero al oír esa palabra los jóvenes cayeron estilo anime. A todo esto, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ― Y no cualquier restaurante… ―

― ¿Un restaurat puede ser especial? ― Cuestionó Uppy.

― Cierto, quizás deberías salir más a menudo, allá afuera hay millones de restaurantes ― Apoyó Ichaan restándole importancia.

― Muy bien, ahora escúchenme… ¡Todos ustedes! ― Ordenó con una gran voz. Todos hicieron fila, inclusive Luckiero. ― Pero sobretodo ¡Ustedes dos! ― Recalcó señalando a los hermanos. ― Ese "Restaurante" aunque no lo crean, era especial… demasiado especial e importante… ¿Saben por qué? ― Todos negaron violentamente con la cabeza. ― Dai-Kun y Ami-Nee-san, ambos acaban de condenar su existencia ― Ante aquello los hermanos se miraron con preocupación. ― Ese Debo Monster, sin que lo supieran acaba de eliminarlos del mapa… ese Debo Monster destruyó el restaurante… el restaurante donde sus bisabuelos tuvieron su primera cita ―

― ¿¡Eeehhh!? ― Exclamaron todos.

― Precisamente, y si está destruido significa que Amy y Daigo jamás fueron a esa cita… jamás se enamoraron… jamás se hicieron novios… jamás se casaron… jamás tuvieron hijos… jamás tuvieron nietos… y por ende y conclusión lógica y racional… ¡Jamás nacieron ustedes dos! ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Exclamaron todos, pero más fuerte Ami y Dai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TIEMPO ACTUAL- TIGER BOY**

― ¿Entonces te vas? ― Pidió Amy viendo a Daigo arreglando las cosas de su mochila.

― Sí… tal parece que logramos limpiar la ciudad ― Contestó el chico con una media sonrisa, misma que Amy trató de imitar.

― Sí, así es, un buen trabajo ¿No? ―

― Y en definitiva muy valiente ― Agregó el chico haciendo su característico signo de paz.

La chica dejó escapar una leve risa, pero así como llegó, se esfumó. ― Te voy a extrañar... ― Murmuró. Al oírla, Daigo la miró. Ésta algo sonrojada, comenzó a tartamudear. ― Digo… mmm… te vamos a extrañar… ya sabes… todos… ― Corrigió.

El chico sonrió y ofreció su mano a Amy, ésta no dudó y se la dio, al hacerlo, el chico la jaló hacia sí en un abrazo. ― También te voy a extrañar Amy ― Susurró en la cabeza de la chica. Amy sentía sus mejillas arder. ― Y a los demás también, espero nos volvamos a ver ― Sugirió al momento que se separaba del abrazo.

― Yo también espero eso ― Luego de eso, Daigo asintió, tomó su mochila, la hora de la despedida había llegado.

Para su suerte, King ya se había despedido de los demás, es por ello que sólo le quedaba despedirse de Amy, pero por alguna razón, le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo, era una sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba bien.

Ambos salieron del restaurante.

― Jejeje… esta situación es muy diferente a como cuando llegué ― Comentó el chico con gracia, recordando cuando había "caído" en la misma banqueta donde ambos estaban parados ahora.

― Definitivamente King ― Apoyó Amy también riendo.

Luego de unos minutos, la hora había llegado.

― ¿Y a donde irás primero? ―

― Aún no tengo un destino fijo, pero cuando lo haga, prometo mandarles una postal ―

― Suena como una buena idea ― Amy suspiró. ― Entonces… ¿Hasta luego? ― Pidió, contando con que lo volvería a ver.

Daigo sonrió ampliamente. ― Hasta luego Amy ― El chico tomó su mochila y emprendió camino.

Conforme lo veía alejarse, algo en el interior de Amy le gritaba que corriera tras él y lo detuviera, pero su parte consciente le decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo ambos son amigos y nada más.

La chica suspiró y cuando ya no veía nada, ingreso nuevamente a Tiger Boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AÑO - 2114**

― ¿Qué podemos hacer Candelira? ― Pidieron los hermanos con desesperación.

― Bueno, lo único que se me ocurre en este momento, es que ustedes dos vayan al pasado y reúnan a sus bisabuelos; no es necesario que los demás intervengan, puesto que lo que menos queremos es que se arruine otra familia ― Indicó la Paragona. Después de pensarlo, el equipo asintió. ― Muy bien, entonces prepárense para el viaje ― Indicó al momento que sacaba una zyudenchi.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué vas a hacernos? ― Cuestionó Ami Nee-san.

― Sí… ¿Para qué es eso? ― Pidió Dai-Kun oculto ligeramente tras su hermana.

― ¡No se comporten como bebés! ― Reprimió Luckiero. ― Además Candelira-Sama sabe que hacer ― Los adolescentes le dieron una mirada de ¿Enserio? ― Si sabe lo que va a hacer ¿Verdad? ― Cuestionó mirando a su superior

― ¡Luckiero! ¡No dudes de mí! ― Exclamó algo alterada. ― Bien niños, acomódense, ¡Vamos! Que no tengo todo el día ―

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada algo indecisa, pero obedecieron.

― ¡Good Luck! ― Exclamó Uppy alzando su pulgar. Los demás lo imitaron.

Un tanto agradecidos, los hermanos asintieron sonrientes.

― Todo saldrá bien, sólo no procuren causar un alboroto ― Indicó Candelira. Los chicos asintieron. Luego utilizó la zyudenchi, iluminando así toda la Spirit Base, cuando la luz de había ido, los hermanos ya no estaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AÑO - 2014**

― ¿Funcionó? ― Pidió Dai-Kun con los ojos fuertemente apretados, sujetando el brazo de su hermana.

Ami dio un vistazo a su cuerpo, tal parece que todo estaba en su lugar.― Funcionó, ven tenemos que encontrar a los bisabuelos ― Indicó la chica.

Dai, asintió y siguió a su hermana. ― Ahhh ¿Ami Nee-san? ―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? ―

Al oírlo, la chica paró en seco. ― No tengo idea ― Respondió mirando a su hermano. ― Todo es tan distinto a como lo conocemos ― Ambos se pusieron a meditar un momento. ― ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tendremos una memoria a corto plazo? ― Exclamó Ami perdiendo la paciencia.

― Tranquila Ami Nee-san, no hay que presionarnos… mmm sólo recordemos las historias de papá y del abuelo, quizás eso nos refresque la memoria ― Sugirió. ― ¿¡Eh!? ¿Ami Nee-san? ― Llamó, pues de un momento a otro su hermana ya no estaba al lado de él. ― ¡Espérame! ― Exclamó cuando por fin la encontró. ― ¿Por qué te fuiste? ―

― Lo siento, es que dijiste que nos refresque, y eso me recordó la mucha sed que tengo, ven busquemos un lugar para beber algo ―

Sin otra opción, Dai-Kun suspiró y siguió a su hermana mayor. Luego de un rato, ambos se detuvieron frente a un local.

― Restaurante Familiar Tiger Boy ― Leyeron ambos.

― ¡Ahhh! ―

― ¿Qué ocurre Ami Nee-san? ―

― ¿Ya viste quien está ahí? ― Cuestionó la chica señalando el interior del restaurante. Dai, se movió para tener una mejor visibilidad.

Pronto sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. ― ¡Es la bisabuela! ― Exclamó, llamando por un momento la atención de los peatones.

Antes de que se armara un escándalo o que incluso su bisabuela apareciera, Ami tomó a Dai del brazo jalándolo a un pequeño callejón. ― ¡Shh! ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubra? ―

― Lo siento ― Murmuró el menor. ― ¡Ahora recuerdo! ― Exclamó, llamando la atención de su hermana. ― Tiger Boy es el nombre del restaurante de la familia de la bisabuela, bueno eso antes de que se afiliara con otro local o algo así ―

― Tienes razón, Jejeje ¡Bien hecho! ― Felicitó. ― Bien, la bisabuela está aquí, pero ¿Qué hay del bisabuelo? ―

― Opino que deberíamos separarnos, yo encontraré al bisabuelo y tu encárgate de convencer a la bisabuela de la verdad ―

― Parece un buen plan; pero recuerda, que no descubran tu identidad; cuando encuentres al bisabuelo llámame ¿Deacuerdo? ― Dai asintió y así ambos se separaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CON AMI NEE-SAN**

Después de conseguir unos lentes oscuros y otras ropa. Ami estaba frente al restaurante. La chica tomó un par de respiraciones, aparte de su aventura contra la Legión Deboss, esta sería la primera vez que vería a su bisabuela (joven) y de manera tangible. Por tal motivo, no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa.

― Bien… aquí voy ― La chica ingresó al local, que para su suerte, estaba vacío. ― ¿Hola? ― Llamó cautelosamente. ― ¿Hay alguien aquí? ―

Cuando pareciera que nadie iba responder. Una voz la asombró. ― ¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―

― _Bisabuela…― _Pensaba la joven. Después aclaró su mente.― Oh si, Hola, disculpa, ¿Eres Amy Ki… digo, Amy Yuuzuki? ―

― Ah… sí soy yo, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ― Pidió Amy dulcemente.

― Me llamo Am… Amelia, sí Amelia, soy extranjera y… mm bueno, supe de la hazaña de los Kyoryugers y quise venir a conocerte en persona ― Mintió la joven, tratando de dar su mejor cara convincente.

Amy observó el rostro de la chica frente suyo, se veía algo sospechosa con esos lentes oscuros y esa manera de hablar; pero aún así, por alguna extraña razón, esa niña le hacía sentir algo cálido. ― Por supuesto, es un honor tener una fan, Jejeje, por favor, siéntate ― Ofreció.

Ami Nee-san, interiormente se sintió aliviada, así que tomó la propuesta de su bisabuela y se sentó. ― Muchas gracias ―

― No es nada ― Aseguró Amy sentándose frente a la niña. ― Y bien ¿Por dónde comenzamos? ―

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
